Winds of Chance
by AuroraAustralice
Summary: Cato X Katniss, A little deal to make the Hunger Games more exciting. Two part one shot, M


_**Winds of Chance**_

Katniss caressed her destrier's silky nose as he nuzzled it into her neck. The horse was black as night with a single white star on his forehead, he was gentle as the very wind and Katniss felt a certain degree of comfort in his presence.

Coming here to the Capitol had been so very- very exhausting and so was Peeta's constant, childish affection for her. He meant well but she couldn't bring herself to feel for him what he felt for her and rue her because she wanted to. It would be so much simpler… to love him … Peeta the bread boy or even to be attracted to him. Well simpler than what she was going through now. She had thought it was a useless stereotype that said that women always fell for the bad boy and she had been proved wrong.

Cato…

Even his name made her shiver, she was not in love with him or anything that dramatic but he made her feel restless, anxious, needy…

He was ever so beautiful that is if one can describe a storm that rages and destroys everything in its path as beautiful. Words like handsome and attractive were much too tame to describe him… Cato was wild, ferocious and absolutely breathtaking. Watching him train was a scary; his heavy body moved with infinite grace, all the way from his broad shoulders down to his lean hips; twisting and writhing with his sword, akin only to a dance of death.

The harsh panes of his face seemed to be made of cut glass along with the unrelenting curve of his cheekbones and his jaw. His face was cruel; his sensual lips curled into a smirk, his blue eyes slumberous and sultry yet somehow incurably cold in their alertness. Katniss would give anything to feel those large, calloused hands sliding up her bare body and his own massive, brutal body covering hers.

A crunch behind her pulled her out of her thoughts, Katniss looked down ashamed. She may have been attracted to him but there was not much she could do about it. She was not willing to give up to these career tributes, keeping them at bay and preparing to win was the only thing she could do if she ever wanted to see Prim again.

Katniss's life had never had much place for putting your desires before your survival and she couldn't do that now. She had made up her mind to win or die trying at least but not to go slowly without even a fight. Cato didn't seem like the kind of person who would let her live just because she slept with him. Not in these games, no one was that benevolent…

But then again she could always make a trade with him; her body for his mercy. She had done it before, with traders and shopkeepers, when the strawberries that Prim was so fond of were growing towards the North, when meat in the house was running low in winters, when there was no game to be had, when the nights were cold and kindling was non-existent, herbs for Prim and her mother's healing potions.

There were so many times she had used her body to pay for her family but she didn't pity herself, it was a normal part of being an earning member from District 12, she had to do it and by god if it helped her she would take full advantage of it.

There was no use of her whining on about the life she could never have… life wasn't bloody fair and she had accepted that. The only way out of here was to train and win and if she had to boost her chances of winning by cheating she was willing to do that. Plus the added advantage of being attracted to him.

Now Katniss only had to find a way to convince him, slowly a plan was forming in her mind; an evil little preparation had made her smirk a little.

"What's so funny District 12?" came a sneer behind her, making her jump in fright. Katniss laid a hand on her racing heart and turned.

From out of the shadows stepped Cato; his angular face both terrifying and strangely attractive in the dusky light. This was her chance thought Katniss with a rush of endorphins to her system; she needed to get it done before she lost her courage.

"Hello Cato…" she purred gently, "What are you doing here?"

"I was out and I saw movement here that's why I came here to check…" he said suspiciously. And then rather reluctantly, "The bow and arrow, you seem to be very skilled with them, it is the first time a tribute from District 12 has shown any interest in winning. Usually…"

"Usually the tributes from my District come here ready to die and all they want are a couple of good meals in transit. I have people at home who need me, I was a hunter so you may have trained in a gymnasium since you were a child but I have trained out in the open, spent nights stalking prey whilst protecting myself from larger animals, trapping animals, venturing further and further each year into more dangerous territory, putting my life on the line. Your kind my laugh at me, you may jeer at me but don't underestimate me because the moment you do that …." She said quietly, deadly.

"You're a little girl, do you honestly think one swipe of my sword won't cut of your pretty little head." Sneered Cato.

"Oh Cato before you reach me with your sword I will have already shot you down." Katniss said sweetly, laughing when she heard the youth behind her growl in anger.

"You have guts little girl." He admitted reluctantly.

"Enough to form an alliance?" she asked shrewdly.

"I will have to discuss…" Cato began until Katniss slid up to him and laid one finger on his lips.

"I wasn't talking about THAT kind of alliance, a more personal one…. I'll sleep with you if you promise not to kill me…. Not touch me even once throughout the games." She said softly, moving closer to him.

"What about the others?" he said suspiciously.

"Never you worry about that, it is my job to deal with them …" she said, "So do we have a deal?"

"I need to think about it, while it is tempting there are other factors I have to consider." He said removing her hands with a smirk, "It is after all cheating…"

"Come see me tonight if we have a deal…"

"Tonight…"


End file.
